anamatronizied
by Renagade lightning master
Summary: jay and storm go missing and the knights and ninja get worried a mysterious commercial invites the knights and ninja to Freddy fazbears when they get there they find out that storm and jay have been turned into anamatronics and they nearly looses one of their own


AnamatronicIized

Nar- The Knights and Ninja are at a comicon

Storm- look at all this cool stuff awe yeah look at this FNAF collectables

Nar- Storm runs over to a booth. The ninja and the knights look at her with puzzled looks

Lance- what is that

Nar- Lance points to a plushie that is mostly silver and has one eye and a fox like head

Storm- that is the one and only Mangle. She's my favorite. And she is in love with Foxy the pirate animatronic. But when sister location came out they changed foxy Now Funtime Foxy is a girl.

Jay- well sis I don't know about this but it is creepy

Storm- it is not creepy it's cool

Kai- whatever you say Storm

Nar- something catches Storms eye

Storm- how much for that

Nar- Storm points at a game disc

vendor- that is the original Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and its worth 20 gold coins

Storm- that's hardly worth that price 10 gold coins

vendor- 20

Storm- 10

vendor- 20

Storm- 20

vendor- 10

Storm- 20

vendor- 10 and that's my final offer Now take it

Nar- the vendor shoves the game at Storm

Storm- fine have it your way

Nar- Storm puts 10 gold coins on the counter just as the vendor hands her the game to her and she turns and walks away. the vendor realizes what just happened

vendor- what did she just…

Storm- and that's how you really strike a deal

Kai- how did you

Storm- reverse phycology and manipulation. and it was better than Kai when we were trying to get the deep stone weapons to defeat the ghosts

Jay- that was awesome

Storm- I also used dragons tongue it's a flower that allows me to win any argument

Kai- hey that's cheating

Storm- no its not Clay help me please

Clay- Storm I am not going to help you on this one

Storm- why not

Aaron- hey Storm can I play it with you

Storm- sure why not. last one to the forterex is a slow ninja and Knight

Nar- Storm run toward the forterex and the others race her. later in the forterex Storm puts the disc into the game system and the screen pops up. Storm hands Aaron the remote

Storm- it is only a one player game so... let's get started

Nar- Aaron hands the game controller back to Storm

Aaron- I want to watch you play it since you know so much about it

Storm- ok this is the 2nd one so you are in a pizzeria as a security guard on the night shift but somehow the animatronics came alive at night and you need to survive the night to move on and this one has my favorite animatronic in it Mangle

Nar- Storm starts the game

phone guy- (on game) hello, hello

Nar- after a while Storm finishes the game

Aaron- how did you not get jump scared

Storm- I don't fear them and I know when they are going to happen

Nar- Storm looks at her watch

Storm- 2:00 Jay we got to go

Jay- ok

Clay- where are you going

Storm- me and Jay are going to see about this abandoned building

Clay- mind if we come.

Jay- you can't come

Storm- we were asked if we could do it and Clay can we drive your vehicle

Clay- sure I don't mind

Storm- thanks

Jay- let's do this

Nar- Storm and Jay get into clays vehicle and drive off into the city. Storm parks behind the building

Storm- keep your weapons in your hand at all times bro

Jay- got it check in every five minutes

Nar- Jay and Storm into the dimly lit building

Storm- Flash lights

Nar- Jay and Storm turn on their flash lights and light shines on several dead bodies

Storm- what happened here

Jay- I don't know (screams)

Storm- WHAT! Oh come on Really?!

Nar- Jay walked into a spider web

Jay- spiders!

Storm- back up Jay your fine

Nar- Jay back out of the webs. Just as Storm points her light the other way

Storm- look they are real

Jay- who

Nar- Storm shines her light onto old robots

Jay- Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy

Storm- you know what that means right

Jay- what

Nar- Jay turns to face Storm but she isn't there and Storm comes up behind Jay and grabs him

Storm- they'll kill you!

Nar- Jay screams while Storm laughs

Jay- Storm!

Storm- what?


End file.
